Databases represent organized collections of data that often include various objects such as schemas, tables, queries, reports, and views for organizing and representing information. The data within a database is typically organized to model aspects of reality in a manner that supports processes requiring information. For example, digital libraries store digital objects as electronic media formats and provide means for organizing, storing, and retrieving stored files and media contained within the library collection. In some instances, stored files can be obtained according to metadata associated with the digital objects (e.g., title, author, data type, etc.).
Digital objects can be stored locally, or access remotely via computer networks. For instance, digital objects associated with a digital library can be stored on a database, and accessed remotely using information retrieval systems such as a web search engine.